happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Lights Out
Christmas Lights Out is an episode from A Jolly Happy Soul. It features Josh making his biggest Xmas picture that he ever did, with some assistance from a ferret and a goat. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Decker *Patriot *Scotty Appearances: *Chippy *Sparky *Sackes *Spectrum *Santa Claus Plot In London during Christmas time, Decker, Patriot and Scotty have a Christmas meal and pull crackers until Josh appears. Josh tells them that Santa Claus is at a toy store. Josh, Decker, Patriot and Scotty catch an underground train to the toy store. At the toy store, they were expecting Santa to be in his grotto until Josh sees a note. Josh reads the note and tells his British friends that Santa is off feeding his reindeer (including Prancer, Comet and most importantly Rudolph). The four Brits were saddened, until Josh gets an idea. An Xmas big picture. Josh goes around finding things to make a Christmas picture until he found... the London lights. He then sketched a picture of Santa in his sleigh with his reindeer and tells his friends that the light picture will look like the sketch. He then finds the perfect location to make the picture. which can be viewed from Westminster. Decker wonders how Josh will make the picture. Josh and his friends then go to a nearby power station where Chippy works. Josh tells him that he needs to create a Christmas picture out of lights. He then shows Chippy the sketch. Chippy complied and tells Sparky to create the picture when it gets dark. Josh and his friends now wait until it gets dark. They pass the time by going on the London Eye. Sackes gets in Josh's way so Josh angrily pushes him off into the river, where he drowns. Patriot pulls a prank by setting a firework on Spectrum. Spectrum explodes into a rainbow light show. When the skies turn dark. Josh and friends walk back to Westminster bridge, only to hear Big Ben chime. Josh then gets a call from Chippy who tells him that the picture could appear in half an hour. 30 minutes later, Josh gets another call from Chippy who then tells him that the picture could arrive any moment. At the power station, Sparky presses the button and all the lights go off. Josh counts down and Sparky touches the light wires and is electrocuted. This electrocution caused all the lights in the skyline form a picture of Santa in his sleigh. Josh and his friends cheer. Chippy finds Sparky dead and touches his corpse, until he gets electrocuted too. Josh then sees a light in the sky and that was Santa Claus in his sleigh, telling Josh what a good picture he made. Santa then said that Josh will some nice presents this Christmas. Josh then stands by the big picture in the distance and Patriot takes a picture. Josh then says "Happy Christmas from London" (which is also seen on the postcard when the episode ends). Deaths *Sackes is pushed off the London Eye *Spectrum explodes from a firework *Sparky is electrocuted *Chippy is electrocuted when he touches Sparky's corpse Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Articles in need of images